Tenchi Muyo! The Past Never Dies
by TheLeagueOfExtraordinaryMorons
Summary: With the appearence of strange dreams, Tenchi slowly is possesed by Kagato with no one noticing. When the time is right, he will rise to power and eventually threaten the galaxy. Can Tenchi be saved, or will a galactic war erupt?
1. The worst day of his life

Well, this is my attept of a 'Tenchi Muyo!' fic and I hope I can do it justice compared to the actual show. This chapter is mostley to ease into things and the chance of getting a cheap laugh. Some info before we start, this takes place in the Ryo-Ohki series some time after the capture of Doctor Clay. And, as I would only say this once, I do not own anything Tenchi related except this fic.

Ch. 1: The worst day of his life.

The swirling of darkness clouded his thoughts and sight.

'_The choice…not yours…._

_Freedom…._

_My will…._

_Revenge….'_

A deep voice ranged out from everywhere to a brown haired teenage boy.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He shouted back, feeling insignificant.

'_Tenchi Masaki…._

…_Know what I want…._

_My wish….'_

"No…no…ACK!" The teen known as Tenchi Masaki shot up from under his bed covers. Covered in a cold sweat and gasping for air like he ran a marathon, he looked around the room to make sure he was back in the real world.

"That was a dream? Heh heh…" and fell back after rubbing his head. "It was only a silly dream. It didn't even make sense! But still…."

The dream was mostly Tenchi running in the dark away (or for) something with that voice taunting him. In fact, the words still ringed through his head. Whatever it meant, it sounded like a threat. "Aw, what am I thinking? Its just a… dream...?"

Tenchi noticed something wasn't right, and looking at a nearby clock acknowledged. "Oh no, I slept in! And today is my sword training with grandpa, and the last time I was late…."With a gulp, he tried to suppress _that_ memory as he stumbled out of bed.

Scurrying around he checked off; "Shirt, check. Pants, check. Deodorant…." A few sniffs and a gag later Tenchi finally ran out of his room. "Forget it, I am _not _going to be late again!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

"Meow meow meow." A voice came up the stairs.

"Oh no, Ryo-Ohki!"

Slightly oblivious, a humanoid cat-girl in a blue dress with a carrot design happily walked up carrying armfuls of carrots.

"PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Me-ROOOWWW!" And in a poof the creature became her true form, a half rabbit and cat creature (that has the ability to transform into a huge space ship) to get out of the way.

As for Tenchi, he managed to side step the cabbit (as she was) only to trip and slip on the many carrots that riddled the stairs, causing him to crash down into the living area and end up sprawled onto the floor. "Owwwww…."

"Tenchi? What was that crash-!"

As the boy picked himself up, Sasami, one of the many female residents who happens to be a younger sister to an alien princess, ran out from the kitchen with a worried look on her face once she saw Tenchi and a large bump forming on his head. With a gasp, she was all over him with "Tenchi, are you alright?" "Let me treat that bump." "Are you feeling sick? Is that why you missed breakfast?" although Tenchi said he slept in, panicked, and he will be sorry if he didn't make it to Grandpas in time.

"Tenchi, Washu might be able to help. I think she has a teleporter device to send you to the shrine."

Right off the bat Tenchi knew that that was a bad idea to go ask Washu, the local brilliant (if not very slightly mad) scientist. True she could send him, but if something could go wrong, it will. Tenchi could see it now 'A little fly could accidentally be in the machine too and when its done I would become some sort of mutant fly-boy. I seen that episode before.'

"Heh, no thanks Sasami." Tenchi looked down at his wristwatch and ran towards the door. "I think I can make it! See you later!"

…While up among the mountain pass…

Ayeka and Mihoshi were carrying cleaning supplies from the shrine as they finished their chores for the day. As they walked among the cliffside path that overlooked the lake, Ayeka began to worry.

"I wonder what is taking Lord Tenchi so long to come."

"I wouldn't worry Ayeka." Mihoshi said with a grin. "He might have just overslept." But then she thought about it. "Or maybe he's sick. Or he left to live the city…or got a job in the city. Or maybe he was walking though this way and fell off the trail and broke his leg…Oh no… Or maybe some crazed mastermind stole him! Or maybe an android 'got rid' of Tenchi and is now his evil look-alike, oh no-oh no!"

Now Mihoshi was crying while Ayeka shouted "WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO CHEER ME UP!?!?"

But after awhile the blond galactic police officer looked up and pointed "Or he could be with Ryoko." She finished with her smile returned.

"With…who?" Ayeka saw what Mihoshi meant, and there was Ryoko holding Tenchi in embrace while he was clearly struggling to get away instead of the normal embarrassed/bashful stance.

"OHHH, that ancient, decrepit space pirate with _my_ Tenchi…" And she stormed off towards the two….

…

"Oh Tenchi, forget all that work you want to do and stay with meeeeee."

"Ryoko please, you just don't understand! My Grandpa-."

"Enough of that, I'm sure he'll understand you tardiness because of our love."

"Ryoko, what do you mean by _that_-what love?!"

Before the space pirate Ryoko could continue her attempts of seduction, a very angry princess came and pried the two apart.

"Hey, what's the big deal princess?" Ryoko almost yelled with anger.

"Oh I just thought I saw a giant drooling parasite on Lord Tenchi and, surprise surprise, I was right." She commented grabbing Tenchi by the arm, and helping him to the shrine.

Not giving up easily (if at all), Ryoko ran and grabbed the boys other arm. "Well _I _can always warp Tenchi and myself to the shrine and get this over with, which is a lot better than hanging around someone who's voice can rival that of nails against a blackboard." She finished with a glare.

"Means a lot from a thief." Ayeka pulled Tenchi closer.

"Same to a spoiled brat." Ryoko did the same.

"TRAMP!"

"STUCK UP SNOB!"

Tenchi was just crying. "Why is every day a battle?"

Mihoshi herself tried to calm the two down. "Come on you two, don't do this. Aren't we all friends?" And while she walked towards them, Mihoshi _tripped_ and fell against the three, who only yelled out "Mihoshi. NO!"

In a crash and a huge wave, the four fell into the lake.

….

Tenchi's Grandfather Yosho sat upon his shrines porch tapping a wooden sword upon his knee. 'What is taking that boy so long? It is way past the due time… Perhaps he was flirting with the girls.' He thought with a grin, despite knowing it wasn't true. 'Sometimes it's a shame, with him trying so hard to be a gentleman…'

It wasn't long after until he herd some coughing coming from the steps before him and saw a completely soaked-to-the-bone grandson crawl up from exhaustion.

"Heh…Hi. Am I late?"

Yosho just couldn't help but grin. "Yep, and you know what that means."

Tenchi's only reply was his head falling to the ground in defeat.

…Later that night….

All the girls and Tenchi's father were sitting around the table for dinner. The only one not eating was Sasami as she looked out the window. "Tenchi has been out for a long time. I wonder what's going on with him."

"I wouldn't worry about it." The father reassured, helping himself to some fish. "If he was late, then it only led to a small punishment and a lot of character building. In fact, I remember when I trained with my father and was late."

"What happened?" Questioned Sasami, calming down a bit.

"Lets just say that week led to the worst year of my life. _But_ it taught me a very important lesson, and that's never learn from family who doesn't care about embarrassing yourself to no end."

"I know how that feels." Ryoko said as she butted into the conversation, pointing to Washu from behind another hand. "That crazy old-."

"Hey," spoke up Washu, "you shouldn't be saying bad things about your mom."

"Maybe if you didn't treat me like a little child-."

"Or if you actually thought of me as your mother-."

And the sound of the door opening and closing stopped the fighting and any other conversation as the Grandfather walked in.

He still had a grin on his face as he announced the news. "Sorry for being late, but it took a while because of his other jobs he owed me. And now the man of the hour, Tenchi!!!"

He motioned to the door but nothing happened.

"Tenchi," Yosho started, "If you don't enter now your punishment will be worse."

And as the door opened, all the girls started to laugh, slowly but went to roaring as they saw Tenchi walked in wearing a maid suit complete with hat and duster. He only said "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Now he is maid Tenchi," Continued the Grandpa. "and for the rest of the week he is to do all chores and do whatever is asked of him."

"I can use that." Ryoko managed to say, one hand over eyes as she continued laughing.

"As long as its not 'out of the question.' Now Tenchi, you may go."

Tenchi turned around (and shown that there was no back to the costume and the neck and waste was hold together with a string, showing his boxers earning a whistle from Mihoshi) and marched straight to his room, embarrassment and anger building up.

The girls continued to laugh but Yosho coughed to interrupt them.

"Tenchi also told me who helped him become late. I only think it's fair to 'spread the joy' of the punishment to Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi." The grandfather finished, pulling out three more maid costumes from behind. Now it was Sasami, Washu, and even Ryo-Ohki to bust out laughing.

The princess and the pirate had a shocked (and slightly horrified) look on their face while Mihoshi just scratched her head. "Well, if it's fair…."

…

Tenchi put on some normal clothes with some anger still building up. He knew it was silly to still be mad about it, that it was his fault, to take the blame and let it pass. However now he didn't care. He walked to his dresser and shoved all his stuff off onto the floor or wall, punched his bed, whatever it took to get it out. Then he turned to a mirror at the wall and with a roar of rage, punched it. At this point he just realized what he done and fell back to the bed. It was cracked badly, but not enough to fall apart all over the place.

He just closed his eyes. 'I never felt so angry before. I should have just laughed it off, but instead I wreak half of my room. I just need to calm down, and get some rest.'

It wasn't long after he fell into a deep sleep.

…

The swirling darkness returned around the teen.

'_The choice is not yours…._

_Freedom…._

_My will…._

_Revenge….'_

This time, there were a pair of yellow eyes high up, watching Tenchis every move….


	2. Know Thyself

Thanks to a friend, she got me off my lazy arse and convinced me to create another chapter. And please, If you like it, fave it. It shows that it's loved, or otherised it might be euthanized or worse (Viciously huffed by crack addicts and grues, or sent to the cave of plot bunnies. It will never survive). Plus if I'm doing something wrong, tell me! I want to improve my ability to write and have more people enjoy this fic. Finally if anyone is hopeing for any sort of pairing, there won't be any. You can't have Tenchi actually be paired with anyone and still have it as enjoyable. Still everyone, hopefully everyone can enjoy it. Oh and one last thing...

(Reads off a quote card in a monotone voice) I do not own Tenchi... Muyo. (Tosses it behind) I will never say those words together like that again. Well, enjoy the next chapter...

-----

Ch. 2: Know Thyself

For the next six days, Tenchi was reduced to do remedial tasks; almost all day for each day (like scrubbing pots, pans, and toilets to cleaning the house or shrine from top to bottom). Mihoshi did her share with a grin, but Ayeka and Ryoko were less than enthusiastic for the most part. Ayeka groaned whenever a job was brought up, and there were times the space pirate was nowhere to be seen at all (who then had to be hunted down by Washu) but of course everything changed when they saw Tenchi which surprisingly wasn't often.

…The 7th day…

Tenchi was sweeping around Washu's lab (and had long since ditched the stupid outfit, since the deal was to only clean and perform tasks, although no one told the three girls) and thought things were finally getting easy, until the scientist came by.

"Hey Tenchi. I was hoping you could help me with a little experiment."

Honestly, he was very wary of the idea of being her little 'test subject' but agreed anyways. After all, it wouldn't endanger his life or question his morals…will it?

"Oh thanks Tenchi, you're the greatest. Now get on this table and let me strap you down…."

Alright, so it might.

"Umm, what did I agree to again?"

"I'm trying to figure out your powers and see the connections between you and Tsunami. Maybe I can figure out how we can tap into it at a whim instead of random chance."

"Well if that's all."

"And maybe do a few other things that would simply benefit me." Washu finished with a wicked smile (which was mainly just for humor as she watched Tenchi struggle to leave).

The rest of the day provided to be either quite painful or boring as Washu did her tests and while every time she got close to Tenchi, he felt a little angrier for a reason he couldn't explain. After a fruitless night, the teen was finally let go to dinner as the scientist stayed behind to finish her notes.

"The subject Tenchi has shown no contact with the powers of the ship. Beside the traces of juraian blood present, his qualities show that of an average sentient being-hello, what's this?"

Her attention was caught by one of her machines that recorded brainwave patterns as she noticed a small anomaly present. What it was was a few quick sharp jumps indicating complex thoughts.

"Well that's strange, but it's probably nothing at all."

…

Tenchi marched to his room, rubbing his temples. Despite it being dinner, the thought of being around all of his permanent guests made him feel ill. 'Maybe Washu took too many blood samples.' He thought when he got to his bedroom as it spun a bit.

Collapsing on his bed, he shut his eyes closed. After a while, he began to think of all the strange things that began to go on with him that didn't seem to make sense.

'Maybe there's something wrong with me… No, I must be working too hard or something….' But his thoughts were cut short when someone knocked on the door.

"Tenchi," Sasami called, "are you alright in there? You're acting a little strange and we're all worrying about you."

"I'm fine." He called, not in the mood to see them.

The door slid open a crack for the young princess to look through at the boy who began to look a little pale. "I knew it!" She exclaimed, causing him to give a slight cringe at the noise. "You really are sick!"

"I said it was nothing."

"Nothing? It takes a while for a flu to start and I knew something was up for a while. Now what I need to do is-."

Tenchi got up from his bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine." He said reassuringly. "I just been a bit overworked, that's all. I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow."

"Well… Alright."

When Sasami finally left his room she was practically attacked by her sister and her rival with questions as they waited in the hall. The little girl however told them only what she knew. "All he needs is rest and some time alone."

Ryoko however just walked on towards Tenchi's door, leading to Ayeka to grab her arm and yank back hissing; "What is wrong with you? Didn't you just hear Sasami say Tenchi is feeling sick? You going in there is not going to make anything better."

After getting Ayeka to let go, Ryoko thought about it for a second. "I guess you're right."

"Finally you agree with me."

Ryoko vanished for a minute and came back wearing her 'mothers' nurse outfit. "Bit tight, but now I have an excuse to enter." With a slight smirk, she reached for the door but was pulled back by Ayeka.

"You are not to disturb Lord Tenchi!" She practically screamed as she wrestled the space pirate back.

"You let go of me!"

"Over my dead body!"

The two fought over a bit and made their way around the hall until they were almost teetering off the top stair. "Whoa whoa!"The two had to balance out, but ultimately failed when Tenchi's angry voice yelled out "Can you PLEASE keep it down?!"

This little outburst caused the two to topple over like a domino as they crashed down the stairs into the living quarters where there sat Mihoshi and Washu watching something on the television.

Sasami hopped down the stairs and around the wreckage sighing to herself. "I guess they'll never learn."

As Sasami sat down on the couch, Washu got up to check on the two that layed on the floor.

"And as for you," The scientist said to her daughter as she pulled the other to her lab, "you're getting a lesson on to not take my things without permission."

"I only hope Tenchi gets better." finished the young princess.

…

Up in Tenchi's room, he tossed and turned while in a deep sleep as he broke out in a cold sweat. He was having the same nightmare like he had for the past week, except it became more and more pronounced with every passing night.

"_Tenchi Masaki. You have what I want._" The voice would call out. "_My freedom will be soon, while you shall no longer exist._"

Tenchi no longer ran in the dream. He was busier trying to find the voice's source as it taunted and threatened. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"_What brilliant suggestion from an unworthy adversary such as yourself. I figure now would be the right time as now your mind is weak enough…._"

Tenchi stood in the dark abyss of his mind as whatever that was speaking slowly formed from the shadows. At first it was only the cold pair of yellow eyes, but a head, body, and hair followed and in that time Tenchi became frightened. "No. No! You were destroyed; I did so myself, I saw it with my own eyes!"

The figure laughed. "_Such ignorance from one who knows and thinks so little. I knew of my fate for the one day I encountered the ship and power of Tsunami, if it took a humanoid form or not I was prepared to continue my research and legacy._"

"But how did you survive?"

"_When I 'died,' remember that by body vanished? That wasn't smoke or simple dust, but nanomachines. You breathed them all in, and the moment you did they began to work. Slowly, your mind was reprogrammed, my D.N.A. fused and melded with yours and all so slow and gradual it was virtually undetectable, even Washu couldn't see it. You all became so engrossed in your 'victory,' there was no searches or even a thought of a possibility of my return. It's quite humorous actually._"

"So what now, you want revenge?"

"_Heh, not completely. Yes, everyone's time will come soon, but I have plans that require them to complete my master work; the Unified Field Theory. But even that's only a minor step to my whole plan._"

"What plan?"

"_I'm sorry. But you, or anyone else for the matter, may not be around for that. In fact, I have bided my time with you for long enough. The process of the conversion is almost over, and as I shall walk in your footsteps and view your memories, you shall be trapped in the recess of your own mind. Finally I shall live again, to walk amongst men and show the universe the truth all have been blind to before._"

The darkness swirled around Tenchi as he lost the feeling of reality and left to the prison of his own mind, his calling and pleads to not be heard.

…

Tenchi continued to shake as he gasped for breath, and after a while his heart calmed down, and his breath became normal. Then with a final cough, he groggily sat up, made a way to the light switch and finally to the shattered mirror still hanging on the wall. Looking at its remains each shown a reflection of the boy, and for half of each had a transparent image of Kagato staring back only visible to him.

"So…It really worked." He said with a smirk. "I guess now it's time to perform a little test."

And in the reflection, all of the Tenchi's eyes flashed yellow.


	3. None the Wiser

A little something to say it isn't dead... Yet.

...

Ch. 3: None the Wiser

The following morning when all the family was around for breakfast, 'Tenchi' walked in. Sasami looked up and saw he was slightly pale, but other than that looked great. "It's nice to see that you're feeling better." She said with a smile.

Tenchi nodded, but his eyes shifted to Washu. "Excuse me, but do we need to continue your experiment? I'm actually becoming a little interested."

"Well it's nice to see that you took an interest in science." Washu said arms folded, and without warning jumped up and practically exploded. "To go into the great unknown, to see the mysteries that surround the every day, we shall start immediately to discover what no one else has ever or would ever hope to do! That and they wouldn't be as efficient as me, Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe!" She finished with a laugh.

Tenchi also gave a chuckle, but on the inside Kagato scowled. 'She's just as self-centered as ever. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off her face and show her-her real place in this galaxy.'

Ryoko however, as she was sitting next to the scientist, rubbed her ears. "I'm sorry, I don't think the whole earth got all that _and_ I can still hear."

Washu only smiled as she dragged Tenchi along behind to her lab.

"What is up with that woman? I swear, sometimes…."

"So we all know where you got it from." Ayeka giggled. Mihoshi however started to think something different.

"You know what? I think that she's actually getting through to Tenchi; only because on how he volunteered and all to be set up on an experiment. So if that's true, then I would like to get a few pointers!"

This single idea quickly got to the two rivals. They seen how Washu flirted with Tenchi from time to time and since they knew that he was with her in the lab all day without anyone else….

"You think that she brainwashed him?" Started Ayeka, skin beginning to flush along with Ryoko.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Maybe she drugged him with some sort of love potion, and now he can't think of anything but her!"

Sasami shook her head. "You too are overreacting, and what if Tenchi likes her? We're all family; he likes all of us."

"Oh Sasami," Replied Ayeka, giving a little nervous laughter, "you are so naïve and so young. We have our reasons to worry, but don't mind us. Anyways Ryoko, I'm sure you have some sort of 'brilliant' plan going on in that mind of yours. What are your ideas on it?"

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, she said; "Well I'm going to sneak in and see just what they're doing."

"…That's it? No devious traps or interrogation; only sneak in?!"

"More or less for the moment."

"…Alright. So how?"

….

Within a few minutes, a couple of crates snuck through the door without tripping the bell. Ryoko snickered at her "brilliant disguise" while Ayeka knew that this was going to be doomed from the start. After a bit of poor coordination of wondering through the lab, they finally found Tenchi and Washu as the testing took place. Upon finding a corner to where they wouldn't be noticed, they watched what was going to unfold.

For 5 hours….

…

Tenchi gave a yawn as Washu finished up with her research.

"Well Tenchi, I think we are on the borderline to finding the genetic secrets that you have with Tsunami. Of course, nothings exact yet."

"No problem. I only wish I could be of more help."

Washu smiled as she waved him off, getting back to her studies. After a few minutes, her ears caught something that wasn't the same sound of humming machinery.

It was snoring. Coming from a pile of boxes she didn't remember leaving. Getting up, trying to hide a grin, she kicked one which yelled "OWW! Ryoko, what are you…."

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head. Didn't I tell everyone to at least knock before entering my private quarters? Now what should I do with you now?" This got Ayeka into a bit of a panic as she claimed that it was Ryokos idea; that she was in the crate next to hers. However once Washu tipped it over, no one was inside.

Ayeka stared at it for a while before crying out "THAT TRATOR!!!" in disgust.

………………

Kagato laughed as the Tenchi Vessel walked through to the living room; everyone in this house knows not of what was happening. Kagato just gained the floor plans of Washus greatest stronghold and without suspicion! This was almost too easy….

The next day…

Kagato forced himself to go through with Tenchi's chores in order to remove all suspicion, and thanks to the boys mind being the directions, it felt as if he already did the tiresome things hundreds of times beforehand. Then there were the girls who seemed to try to help (or at least in their own minds) but always ended up making things worse or simply added a extra half hour to his schedule because someone had to trip (Mihoshi), touchy (Ryoko)… very touchy… and jealous (Ayeka). The disguised scientist tried with every ounce of his being to not loose his nerve and start lashing out. After probing the boys mind to find some way to cope with it (after all, he lived with this every day), he discovered that Tenchi simply gave up trying to fight against most of the events and just did the work with a laugh.

'Truly a pitiful existence that this boy lives, at the mercy of these women every day testing his patience, mental, and physical strength every day. While he may feel some form of connection, I believe it was more imposed than anything.'

After the chores, he traveled to see "his grandfather" for afternoon sword practice.

"Oh-ho Tenchi, on time I see. I guess the girls didn't give you much of a hard time today?"

Kagato yelled out in agony from within but Tenchi simply smiled and nodded. "It didn't seem much different from any other day really."

"Well, now that you are here let us get underway with your sword training."

As these words floated around Kagatos mind, he realized that the exercises that the grandfather would take too long in the day, allowing no time for him to apply any plans of his own to find ways of escape. While the first step was to gain everyone's trust by going through the 'normal' day, he still had yet a means to escape nor the equipment to distract everyone who lived here. Yet if he could free up time by getting around this old man's needless training…

"Actually grandpa, I think that I learned all that I can from you."

This received raised eyebrows as the grandfather rubbed his chin. "Oh ho, you think that you can learn no more from an old man, who has bested you on numerous occasions… Fine, if you really think that there is no more for you to learn than we shall fight each other and see who pins the other down first to succeed."

He got up and tossed a bamboo training sword to his "grandson" and got in his fighting stance as Kagato ran through the memories. Truly Tenchi didn't know all that much of his fighting technique and Kagato couldn't call himself a warrior, but thanks to everything he did know and the data from the brain….

"Just remember Tenchi, that-!" Yosho couldn't finish his 'helpful insight' as Tenchi didn't wait to begin the fight. As the two traded blows, he continued "Tenchi, as un-honorable it was to attack an unprepared rival…"

"One uses any means to gain the upper hand in a fight. The enemy doesn't care about honor," Tenchi huffed as he swatted the stick away, "only survival." As Yosho swung, Tenchi used the tip of his sword and twisted around the assaulting weapon, letting it grab on and be used to toss it away from its owner. Now the grandfather was without a weapon as Kagato-Tenchi pointed his to the others neck. "I guess that I won."

"I guess so… However I do not remember teaching you those moves."

"It…sorta just popped into my mind. Anyways, I gotta go now. There was something I needed to do back at the house."

"Then don't let me keep you." Finished Yosho, studying his grandson from behind his spectacles. Whatever he was thinking however was just brushed off, like the fight being a fluke. 'Oh well. Might as well let the boy have a break from me for a week then we'll try again after he gets soft from lack of practice.'

As Tenchi walked down the path, he couldn't help but give a little smirk as plans on what to do formed in his head; eye's giving a brief flash of yellow.


End file.
